


You know I love you so ...

by Yulaty



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

เรื่องน่าเจ็บปวดที่สุดของสองพี่น้องเก็คโคไม่ใช่การที่พวกเขาโตมาโดยไม่มีแม่ ไม่ใช่การที่พวกเขาต้องอยู่กับผู้ชายขี้เมาหยำเปที่มีฐานะเป็นพ่อ ไม่ใช่การที่พวกเขาต้องถูกทำร้ายตั้งแต่จำความได้จนส่งผลให้ปัจจุบันกลายเป็นคนแบบนี้ แต่มันคือการที่ใครคนหนึ่งแยกตัวออกไป ใช้ชีวิตบนถนนเส้นใหม่โดยไม่มีที่ให้อีกคนไปด้วยต่างหาก

 

.

 

 

ครั้งแรกมันเกิดขึ้นเมื่อเซธคบกับวาเนสซ่า  
ริชาร์ดรู้ว่าวาเนสซ่าเกลียดเขา ไม่มีวัน ไม่มีทางจะยอมให้เขาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของครอบครัวแบบอเมริกันดรีมที่หล่อนวางแผนไว้แน่ ๆ และเซธ… เซธรักผู้หญิงคนนั้น

เขาไม่ได้เกลียดวาเนสซ่า วาเนสซ่าทำให้เซธมีความสุข ริชาร์ดแค่กลัว  
ความรักมักจะทำให้คนที่อยู่ในห้วงรักทำอะไรที่ก่อนหน้านี้ไม่เคยมีอยู่ในหัวมาก่อน ริชาร์ดเองมีประสบการณ์มาแล้ว เขารู้ว่าไอ้สิ่งที่เรียกว่าความรักนั่นทำให้เราทำอะไรได้บ้าง และนั่นคือสาเหตุว่าทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกกลัว

 

ถ้าหากวันหนึ่ง เซธรู้สึกต้องการชีวิตจืดชืดธรรมดาแบบนั้นมากกว่า…  
ริชาร์ดรู้ตัวเลยว่าถึงเขาจะเป็นน้องชายแท้ ๆ แต่เขาก็จะไม่มีสิทธิมีเสียงสั่งห้ามไม่ให้เซธไป

มันเจ็บ ข้างในอก เจ็บเหมือนตอนที่เขาต้องทนมองเซธถูกทำโทษในเรื่องที่ไม่ได้ทำผิดนานนับปี มันรวดร้าวแบบนั้น เหมือนกับที่นิยายหลายเล่มนิยามไว้ว่าเป็นอาการใจสลาย

 

เพราะเขามีแค่เซธคนเดียว เซธก็ควรจะมีแค่เขาคนเดียวเหมือนกันไม่ใช่เหรอ

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ทฤษฎีตรรกะศาสตร์ผิดพลาด

 

 

.

 

 

ครั้งที่สองคือตอนที่ริชาร์ดหันมาบอกเซธว่าอยากให้เขาปล่อยไป มือข้างหนึ่งยังวางอยู่บนเรือนร่างยั่วยวนสายตาของซานตานิโค แพนเดอโมเนียมแม้ว่าจะกำลังมองและพูดกับเขา

ริชาร์ดบอกว่ามีเรื่องต้องไปทำ บอกมาแค่นั้น แต่เซธก็รู้ว่าริชาร์ดไม่ได้หวังให้เขาเดินทางไปในเส้นทางนั้นด้วย

เหมือนว่าผู้ชายตรงหน้านี้จะกลายเป็นคนที่เขาไม่รู้จักไปโดยพลัน ใบหน้าไร้กรอบแว่นดูไม่คุ้นตา รวมถึงท่าทีที่แปลกไปเรื่อย ๆ ตั้งแต่เราทำงานที่อาบิลีนพลาด ตั้งแต่เรื่องภาพหลอนบ้าบอพวกนั้น ตอนนี้เซธเห็นแล้วว่ามีช่องว่างระหว่างเรา แต่ช้าไป … เขาไม่สามารถเอื้อมมือไปหา หรือก้าวไปอีกฝั่งที่ริชาร์ดยืนอยู่ได้อีกแล้ว

ตอนนี้ริชาร์ดกลายเป็นคูเลบร้า เซธรู้ว่าเขาควรจะยิง หรือแทงอกทั้งสองคนตรงหน้าให้ตายกลายเป็นผงไปเหมือนร่างอื่น ๆ แต่เขาก็แค่สั่นศีรษะ ยิ้มสมเพชตัวเอง เดินหันหลังออกมาก่อนที่ใครอีกคนจะเห็นน้ำตาที่เอ่อคลอ

 

แผลจากริชาร์ดบนคอของเขาร้อนผ่าว หัวใจเต้นผิดจังหวะ การหายใจกลายเป็นเรื่องที่ต้องใช้ความพยายาม เซธหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วค่อย ๆ ผ่อนออกเพื่อรีเซ็ตจังหวะใหม่ ก่อนจะรวบรวมสติกลับมา ตีหน้านิ่งเหมือนไม่รู้สึกอะไร

ริชาร์ดเลือกแล้ว และเขาแก้ไขมันไม่ได้  
นอกจากก้มหน้ายอมรับว่าตัวเองแพ้ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้แล้วตอนนี้

 

 

.

 

 

ครั้งที่สาม คือการที่เซธไปใช้ชีวิตเละเทะกับเคท  
ครั้งที่สี่ คือการที่เซธไว้ใจซอนย่า  
ครั้งที่ห้า คือการที่เซธตอบรับคำขอของเคทที่ว่าอยากจะมาทำงานเป็นทีมด้วยกัน

เพราะริชาร์ดยังรู้สึกผิดอยู่ลึก ๆ ดังนั้นในตอนที่เซธหันมาหาเพื่อขอคำยืนยัน เขาจึงปฏิเสธไม่ได้ แล้วก็พบว่าการทำอย่างนั้นมันโง่สิ้นดี

 

เหมือนกำลังฆ่าตัวเอง ทีละเล็ก ทีละน้อย ทุกวัน

 

เสียงหัวเราะใส ๆ ของเด็กสาวที่เขาเคยคิดว่าชวนให้นึกถึงฤดูร้อนกลับกลายเป็นเสียงน่ารำคาญเหมือนเสียงจิ้งหรีด เสียงแมลงที่เขาเกลียด

มันน่าหงุดหงิดยิ่งขึ้นอีกเวลาที่เห็นเซธยิ้ม มีท่าทีอ่อนโยน สายตาสื่อความรู้สึกซื่อตรงชัดเจนเสียจนเขาต้องหนีออกมาสูบบุหรี่ข้างนอก จากหลายวันครั้งเป็นทุกวัน จากวันละไม่กี่มวนเป็นหนึ่งซองในเวลาไม่นาน

ยังไงเขาก็ไม่ตายเพราะมะเร็งอยู่แล้ว สูบหนักไปก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก

 

.

 

เคทเก็บเสื้อผ้าจากไปในวันหนึ่งของฤดูหนาว เธอว่าเธออยากจะไปหาสก็อตต์ ฉลองคริสต์มาสด้วยกัน และอาจจะอยู่ยาวไป ถึงอย่างไรนั่นก็เป็นครอบครัวเดียวที่เธอเหลืออยู่ เด็กสาวกอดเซธขณะกล่าวคำลา แถมยังฝากเขาบอกริชาร์ดที่กำลังพักผ่อนในห้อง มันไม่ได้สลักสำคัญอะไรมากถึงขนาดต้องปลุกคนที่เหนื่อยจากงานและอากาศขึ้นมา เขาสองคนจึงปล่อยให้เก็คโคคนน้องนอน ไว้ส่งข้อความอีกทีก็ได้ ริชาร์ดคงไม่โกรธ เคทว่าด้วยใบหน้ายิ้มแย้มก่อนจากไป เซธปิดล็อคประตู แหวกม่านมองด้านนอก หิมะตกหนัก หวังว่าพรุ่งนี้จะดีขึ้น

ริชาร์ดยืนชงนมดื่มอยู่ตอนที่เซธกลับเข้ามาบริเวณห้องนั่งเล่น ผิวกายซีดเผือด ใบหน้าไม่แสดงความรู้สึกใด ๆ เป็นปกติ แต่เซธรู้ดีกว่านั้น เขารู้สึกได้ว่าริชาร์ดเย็นชากว่าปกติในพักหลังมานี้ หรือจะเจาะจงเวลาให้ถูก ก็ตั้งแต่งานที่ควรเป็นของเราแค่สองคน มีเคทเข้ามาเป็นส่วนร่วม

ตอนนี้เคทไม่อยู่แล้ว คงถึงเวลาต้องคุยกันสักที

 

ริชาร์ดไม่เปิดโอกาสให้คุยเลย หลังจากดื่มหมดแก้วก็ดื่มน้ำแล้วหลบหน้าไป แต่ไม่เป็นไร เขาเปิดเองก็ได้ เซธผลักประตูห้องนอนของน้องชาย ถือวิสาสะเดินไปนั่งบนเตียงขณะที่เจ้าของห้องปรับฮีทเตอร์ ค้นสเวตเตอร์มาสวม เขายกยิ้ม เอ่ยถามด้วยอย่างยียวนโดยที่แอบมีความจริงจังซ่อนอยู่ข้างใต้

“ใกล้คริสต์มาสแล้ว อยากได้อะไรเจ้าหนู”

“ฉันได้แล้ว”

ชัดเจนจนทำให้รู้สึกกลัว  
เซธขยับเล็กน้อยเมื่อคนตัวโตเดินมาใกล้ ๆ แต่ริชาร์ดก็ไม่ได้นั่งลงคุยกับเขา นัยน์ตาสีน้ำแข็งมองดุ ริมฝีปากเอ่ยไล่เสียงแข็ง “ออกไป ฉันจะนอน”

“ขี้เซา”

“ยุ่ง” เซธหลุดหัวเราะ ลุกขึ้นยืน แตะแก้มเย็นเฉียบก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นใช้มือทั้งสองข้างวางทาบ ริชาร์ดไม่ได้หลบ กลับเอนเข้าหาความอบอุ่น และก่อนจะรู้ตัว เซธก็พบว่าตัวเขาเข้าไปอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของน้องชายเสียแล้ว

 

“ฉันไม่ชอบ”

“พูดเหมือนฉันชอบนักล่ะ”

เราไม่ชอบที่มีคนอื่นมาคั่นตรงกลาง รู้ แต่ก็ทำ

 

“ก็มันจำเป็น”

“ก็ฉันอยากมีคนอยู่เป็นเพื่อน”

พอพูดออกไปแบบนั้นริชาร์ดก็เงียบ คลายอ้อมกอด “...นายหาคนมาแทนฉันเหรอ?”

คำถามที่ออกมาจากปากผนวกกับความเจ็บปวดในสายตาของคู่สนทนาทำให้เซธชะงัก เขาไม่เคยเห็นมันมาก่อน ริชาร์ดไม่เคยแสดงความรู้สึกเสียใจออกมาชัดเจนแบบนี้ และสิ่งที่เป็นเหมือนมือล่องหนที่กำลังบีบหัวใจของเซธไว้แน่นก็คือความจริงที่ว่าการที่น้องมีสีหน้าแบบนี้ เป็นเพราะตัวเขาเอง

“นายหาได้ตลอดอยู่แล้วนี่นะ ฉันหมายถึง—ใครกันจะไม่อยากทำงานกับเซธ เก็คโค”

“ริช—”

“อย่าพูดอะไรที่นายไม่รู้” ริชาร์ดก้าวถอย เว้นระยะห่าง เซธก้าวตาม ยกมือขึ้นวางที่เดิม “ฉันอยู่ไม่ได้ถ้าไม่มีนาย มันไม่เหมือนกัน มันไม่เพอร์เฟคเท่าเวลาที่มีเราสองคนอยู่ด้วยกัน ฉันรู้ข้อนี้ฉันพูดได้ ริชชี่”

เหมือนว่าประโยคนั้นจะทำให้ความขุ่นมัวในใจของคนอายุน้อยกว่าจางลง อีกฝ่ายมีท่าทีที่อ่อนลง ไม่ต่อต้านหรือดูพร้อมจะระเบิดเหมือนก่อนหน้า เซธถอนหายใจ ย้ายมือไปวางที่หลังคอ ลูบเบา ๆ ไปพร้อมกับที่ยกแขนอีกข้างขึ้นกอด

 

“ฉันขอโทษ” เป็นริชาร์ดที่เอ่ยมันออกมาก่อน แล้วก็ก้มลงซุกคอ เซธลูบแผ่นหลังกว้าง กล่าวคำเดียวกันออกไป อีกคนผงกศีรษะตอบ ยืนค้างอยู่ในท่าเดิม กระชับอ้อมแขนให้แน่นขึ้น “ฉันคิดว่าฉันคือทุกอย่างที่นายมี”

“ตลกชะมัด ฉันคิดเหมือนกัน ฉันคิดว่านายต้องการฉัน”

“ฉันไม่ได้โกรธ ฉันแค่…ไม่ชอบ มันน่ารำคาญ ความรู้สึกแบบนั้น” น้องชายเขาบ่นอู้อี้ และนั่นทำให้เซธหลุดขำ ริชชี่ไม่เคยทำตัวเป็นเด็กน่าเอ็นดูให้เขาโอ๋ ไม่เคยเลยจนตอนนี้ เขาอมยิ้ม ตอบสั้น ๆ “ฉันเข้าใจ”

“ฉันหวง”

พอพูดก็พูดหมดเปลือกไม่มีกั๊ก ให้ตายเหอะ “นายใส่อะไรลงไปในนมเนี่ย” อดจะสงสัยไม่ได้เลยว่าคูเลบร้าเมาได้หรือเปล่า ไม่เคยเห็นเมาสักที ก่อนเป็นก็ไม่ค่อย เจ้าเด็กโข่งนี่มันคอทองแดงผิดกับภาพลักษณ์

“ซินนาม่อน”

“อย่าใส่อีกล่ะ” เขาพูดขำ ๆ ตบหลังหลังที่ยังกอดไม่ยอมปล่อย ริชชี่ไถหัวกับไหล่เขา พึมพำด้วยระดับเสียงที่เบาเหมือนพูดกับตัวเอง “ก็ชอบ”

 

บทสนทนาของเราหยุดนิ่งไปชั่วขณะหลังจากนั้น  
มีแต่ร่างกายที่ขยับ

ปลายจมูกของริชาร์ดดุนต้นคอ ริมฝีปากเฉียดผ่ายตรงที่เคยมีรอยแผล ชื่อของเซธถูกเอ่ยออกมาด้วยเสียงทุ้มต่ำ เป็นการขออนุญาต

เกือบลืมไปเลยว่าเลือดสำรองหมดไปแล้วและเรายังออกไปหาเพิ่มไม่ได้ เพราะงั้น...เขาก็ต้องทำหน้าที่ตรงนี้แทน ให้อาหาร—เป็นอาหารให้คูเลบร้าที่อ่อนแอลงนิดหน่อยจากอากาศหนาว

 

มันไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกหรือครั้งที่สอง แต่ริชาร์ดก็ยังทำให้เซธรู้สึกปั่นป่วนในท้องเสมอ เขาไม่ได้กลัวเพราะเขาเชื่อใจริชาร์ดว่าน้องชายจะไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนเขาโดยที่ไม่ได้รับการยินยอมโดยเด็ดขาด มันเป็นความรู้สึกแบบอื่น แบบที่เซธยังหาคำตอบไม่เจอ

เขาถอนหายใจออก เอียงคอเล็กน้อยให้ริชาร์ดกัดซ้ำตรงรอยแผลเดิมที่สมานตัวแล้ว เล็บจิกไหล่หนาเมื่ออีกฝ่ายฝังเขี้ยวลงมา ค่อย ๆ ดื่มอย่างระมัดระวัง เอาไปเท่าที่จำเป็นแล้วจึงถอนเขี้ยว เลียปากแผล และกดจูบบริเวณนั้นอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

การให้เลือดมักจะทำให้เซธรู้สึกเวียนหัว ดังนั้นทุก ๆ ครั้งริชาร์ดจึงจะประคอง หรือไม่ก็อุ้มเขาไปนอนบนอะไรก็ได้ที่อยู่ใกล้ ๆ ซึ่งในวันนี้ก็คือเตียง ก่อนจะเดินไปหาอุปกรณ์มาล้างแผลและจัดการปิดมันก่อนจะติดเชื้อ เมื่อทำทุกขั้นตอนที่จำเป็นหมดแล้ว ริชาร์ดก็สอดตัวตามเข้ามาในผ้าห่ม

“จำได้ไหมว่านายพูดอะไรก่อนเราข้ามไปเม็กซิโก”

“ฉันทำเพื่อนาย … พอไปถึงเอลเรย์ ทุกอย่างจะเป็นแค่ความทรงจำ ที่นั่นจะมีแสงแดด แล้วก็ชายหาด” เซธลืมตา พลิกตัวไปทางริชาร์ด “แค่นายกับฉัน มีแค่เราสองคน”

ริชชี่พยักหน้า สายตาหันกลับไปมองเพดาน เหมือนกำลังคิดอะไรบางอย่าง เซธขยับเข้าใกล้ เอียงศีรษะพิงต้นแขนคนข้างตัว ช้อนตามอง “นี่ นายรู้ใช่ไหม”

ริชาร์ดให้คำตอบเขาเป็นรอยยิ้ม

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
